Castelos de areia
by Rafael Crimson
Summary: Castelos de areia podem ser um bom motivo pra nascer um novo relacionamento entre Zero e Lass
1. Chapter 1

Ao longe dois jovens podiam ser vistos confrontando-se em meio a um deserto denominado como o Deserto das miragens, ambos de cabelos grisalhos e embora empunhassem armas diferentes conseguiam perfeitamente lutar de igual para igual.

Lass empunhava em suas mãos uma Katana e Zero seu adversário empunhava uma grande espada com um olho chamada Grandark.

Exauridos pela luta ambos se sentaram ao chão de areia quente do deserto, o que confirmava que ambos duelavam de forma amigável.

-me desculpe por isso.

Dizia Zero de forma fria e sem expressão de sempre enquanto Lass limpava cuidadosamente a lamina de sua Katana.

-Não se preocupe não me machucou.

Lass dizia calmamente olhando o vazio do deserto. Zero não machucaria Lass por ser seu aliado mas, não media forças quando estava empunhando a Grandark por ela mesma já ter uma própria personalidade e uma personalidade forte. Então aliviado Zero soltou um leve suspiro e voltou sua atenção para a areia tremulante ao calor do deserto.

Por um bom tempo o garoto grisalho de orelhas pontiagudas olhou o deserto em silencio e quando voltou sua atenção para Lass lá estava ele olhando com orgulho um castelo de areia a sua frente. Zero fitou o castelo sem entender e pela primeira vez conseguiu ter algum tipo de expressão, mesmo com dificuldade de interpretar com certeza a expressão em seu rosto era de duvida e espanto.

-Como...

-Eu fiz. Eu nunca tinha feito um antes... Eu acho- Por alguns segundos Lass ficou pensativo e então olhou para Zero que ainda não havia desfeito a expressão de seu rosto.

-Não olha assim, aposto que também nunca fez um.

-Eu realmente nunca fiz um, não sabia que dava pra fazer isso com a areia.

Lass se inclinou pro lado de Zero o olhando com os olhos semi serrados.

-Aposto com você minhas poções de HP que não consegue fazer um.

Zero, com um sorriso no canto da boca pegou um monte de areia e estendeu a mão em direção a Lass.  
>-Lutar é apenas um jeito de se provar mais forte! Eu consigo!<br>Zero começou a juntar um amontoado de areia com empolgação enquanto Lass o olhava avaliando o que o outro fazia.

-Ponto!

Ele apontava um monte de terra que avia feito com um sorriso discreto nos lábios como se estivesse se divertindo com aquilo. Lass o olhou da forma tranqüila de sempre e então olhou o monte de terra.

-Mas não é um castelo, parece mais...  
>Ele olhou o monte de areia tombando um pouco a cabeça pro lado.<p>

-Parece mesmo uma montanha.

-Mas é um castelo.

-Um castelo é assim... Olha!  
>Lass se sentou em frente a ele levando as mãos ao monte de areia. Enquanto Zero o olhava pensando o porquê de Lass levar aquilo tão a sério. Sem jeito Lass voltou a atenção para Zero que o olhava em silencio.<p>

-Só olhar não vai fazer você aprender direito. Ajuda-me e faça como eu fizer.  
>Lass pegava as mãos de Zero as levando ao monte de areia fazendo o mesmo lhe ajudar. Zero o ajudava fazendo exatamente o que ele havia pedido, ainda incomodado com o fato de Lass gostar tanto de castelos de areia, quando acabou deixando escapar sua inquietação.<p>

-Você gosta de castelos de areia.

Zero dizia para Lass da mesma forma séria de sempre, mas um pouco pensativo. Não era uma pergunta mas, mesmo assim Lass respondeu.

-Sim, eles são legais. E do que gosta?

-Nunca parei pra pensar. Mas acho que também gosto de castelos de areia.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero ficou em silencio por um tempo e dessa vez Lass que o olhava atentamente com uma certe expressão de surpresa, Zero era reservado e não costumava falar de si mesmo e naquele momento Lass era a primeira pessoa a quem Zero havia dito algo sobre ele mesmo.

Enquanto Lass o olhava Zero percebeu uma tempestade de areia se aproximando dali, automaticamente Zero se levantou agarrando a mão de Lass o arrastando com sigo.

-O que foi?

-Tempestade de areia. Corre!  
>Lass passou a correr segurando a mão de Zero que em nenhum momento a soltou. Eles correram o Maximo possível, e pela forma que Zero estava a tempestade de areia seria daquelas mais perigosas, Lass passou a correr ainda mais rápido arrastando Zero pra uma caverna próxima dali. Assim que chegaram ambos se jogaram ao chão se sentando respirando ofegante.<p>

-Foi por pouco!

Dizia Lass olhando a caverna escura ainda segurando a mão de Zero.

-Ainda bem que vi a tempo, se não estaria soterrado.

-Já é tarde, devemos ir assim que a tempestade passar.

-Consegue encontrar o caminho de volta?

-Eu não sei. Posso tentar!

-Então tentamos.

Zero ficou em silencio olhando também para o escuro e ainda segurando a mão de Lass que não percebeu. Ambos seguravam a mão um do outro com a mesma firmeza de quando estavam correndo, Zero podia sentir a pulsação acelerada na mão de Lass e aquilo o deixava tranqüilo e um pouco sonolento. Sem perceber acabou recostando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Lass que agiu tranquilamente o aconchegando.

Zero aos poucos caiu no sono e momentos depois acordou assustado.

-O que foi? -Dizia Lass com voz sonolenta.

-Não é nada. Eu dormi?

-Sim, devo ter-lo deixado cansado.

-Hum, eu não estava cansado. Só que ficar aqui me deixou sonolento.

Zero se ajeitava soltando a mão de Lass que até agora segurava. Lass fez o mesmo o olhando desconfiado.

-Aham, sei. Não adianta disfarçar. Você realmente estava cansado.

-Só você pra achar que algo assim me deixaria cansado.

-por que só eu?

-Eu não sei, só sei que lutar com você não me cansou.

-está bem, se é o que diz.

Lass se espreguiçava dando um alto bocejo, chamando a atenção de Zero.

-Também dormiu.

-Dormi sim, você é confortável.

Ao perceber o que disse Lass corou e olhou pra outra direção. No escuro era impossível perceber que estava corado, mas Lass não queria correr o risco de deixar Zero o ver assim. Zero deixou escapar uma breve risada o que deixou Lass ainda mais sem jeito.

O escuto havia aumentado, era praticamente impossível enxergar alguma coisa naquela escuridão. Com as mãos esticadas no escuro Lass procurava por Zero que de repente havia ficado em silencio.

-Você poderia fazer algum barulho? Não consigo achar você.

-Eu estou aqui.  
>Zero estendeu a mão puxando Lass pra perto dele. Perto o suficiente pra perceber ele a seu lado.<p>

-Acho melhor esperar o dia nascer pra ir.

-Também acho.

Zero voltava a segurar a mão de Lass com firmeza e voltava a ficar em silencio.

-Por que segurou minha mão?

-Pra que perceba que estou aqui. Não quero ter que ficar falando.

-Desculpa.

-Por quê?

-Por te fazer falar.

-Tudo bem, não precisa pedir desculpa.

Tudo voltou a ficar silencioso, apenas se ouvia o barulho do vento e o uivo dos lobos, Lass segurava a mão de Zero com firmeza se aproximando ainda mais dele. Com a mão livre tocou de leve o rosto do jovem.

-O que foi?

Dizia Zero tocando de leve a mão de Lass em seu rosto.

-Queria ver se está acordado. É que se dormir também vou ir dormir. Não tem nada pra se fazer aqui.

-Não estou dormindo.

-Eu percebi, não quero ficar sozinho.

-Não vai ficar, vou ficar aqui até irmos embora.

-Agora fiquei parecendo uma criança com medo do escuro.

-Tem medo do escuro?

-Eu não, a escuridão vive dentro de mim.

Ainda com a mão no rosto de Zero, Lass o sentiu sorrir e quando menos percebeu seus lábios estavam tão próximos dos dele a ponto de sentir sua respiração, lhe dando um leve selinho. Zero retribuiu a aquele selinho com calma, levando ambas as mãos a cintura de Lass o trazendo pra seu colo transformando aquele selinho em um longo e calmo beijo.

Lass colocou suas pernas em torno da cintura de Zero o abraçando com as pernas roçando levemente seu corpo ao dele enquanto sentia o toque das mãos de Zero por sua cintura e costas descendo em direção do bumbum o apertando com vontade.

Lass e Zero passaram a noite na caverna e cada momento que passaram juntos ali foi mais intenso que o outro.


End file.
